cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
CSN-TTK MDoAP Treaty
|link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=29442 |date = July 29th, 2008 |status = Active |color = Green }} The CSN-TTK MDoAP Treaty is a Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression Pact between the Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations and The Templar Knights. It was announced on July 29, 2008. The Text of the Treaty Provision I: Sovereignty This Treaty shall not infringe upon the sovereignty of either "The Templar Knights" nor "Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations" (hence forth referred to as TTK and ( "CSN" ) respectively)and shall serve only to embody the mutual respect, trust, and friendship between these alliances. Hence, the member-states and governing bodies of the respective entities shall be subject only to the laws and restrictions of their own alliances, in addition to the following Provisions of this treaty. Provision II: Non-aggression The bond formed by this treaty shall preclude the signatory alliances from engaging in combat and spy activities with one another unto perpetuity and for five full days (one hundred twenty hours) following any cancellation under Provision V of the accord. Any minor breach of this Provision shall be dealt with privately and cordially between the leadership of the signatories to this agreement. Organized breach of this Provision by means of open warfare is grounds for the immediate dissolution of this treaty. Provision III: Intelligence and Hostility In the event that either signatory should discover any information pertinent to the security, stability, or sovereignty of the opposite signatory of this treaty they are obligated to inform the jeopardized party immediately. Furthermore, in signing this pact the undersigned agree to refrain and protect one another from any attempt at covert hostility including but not limited to espionage, coordinated rogue attacks, undermining of reputation, compromising of alliance headquarters, and conspiracy by foreign alliances or entities. A breach of this Provision by means of attempting any covert hostility operation on a partner signatory to this agreement shall be grounds for immediate termination and considered an act of war. Provision IV: Defensive War Recognizing the respect between the ("Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations") and TTK, this Provision hereby dictates that under any circumstances if either of the undersigned finds itself attacked by a foreign power, the opposite signatory to this agreement is required to come in full force by the side of their ally, without exception. The attacked signatory of this agreement maintains the right to waive assistance. Should the party required by this treaty to defend their ally not respond within 24-hours the abandoned ally may cancel this agreement immediately. Provision V: Aggressive War Should Either alliance find itself preparing for war 48 hours of notice shall be given to the other signatory for any request of assistance be it militarily or financial. Either signatory has the right to decline said request but is highly encouraged to accept the request if the reasoning and justification in the cassus belli is deemed as legitimate reason for war. Legitimacy is determined by the two signatories and no one else. Provision VI: Termination This treaty may be terminated by either signatory at any time. Except in circumstances outlined in Provision II, Provision III, and Provision IV, this treaty shall remain in effect for two full days (48 hours) following notification of cancellation. Notification is advised to be given privately to the opposite signatory's government. Provision VI: Amendment and Ratification Should the signatories at any time come to the consensus that it is in their best interests to modify any Provisions of this accord, this may be done with a simple agreement between the undersigned. Henceforth this treaty is ratified by both ("Commonwealth of sovereign Nations"), and TTK entered into law unto perpetuity, as evidenced by the signatures below; Signatories For the Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations *''The Black Watch, Head of State *Arouet, Deputy Head of State *Deja, Minister of Foreign Affairs For The Templar Knights *Buds the Man, Former Grand Master *Regent of Omerta, Current Grand Master *Patriot89, Advisor *Wiccan High Priest, Marshal of Foreign Affairs *Empress Isabella, Marshal of Internal Affairs *DaNome, Elder Councilor *Veritas, Elder Councilor *Unborn, Elder Councilor *Mongose, Elder Councilor *Spaceruler15'', Elder Councilor Category:Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations Category:The Templar Knights